A Memorable Night
by lil-swt-angel05
Summary: Hermione and Emma have isolated everything to do with the Wizarding World for Three Years. What happens when they meet up with Harry, Ron, Draco, and some other old friends? HHR JE Oneshot


Here's another new story by me, if i like how it sounds or goes, then I will keep it! I hope it's good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or his friends; I also don't own the songs that the bands in my story sing or play... There all done the boring piece!

A/N: I think this is about three years after the war... that's it thank you!

'...'- thinking

"..."- talking

...- Emma's narrating

* * *

Chapter 1-

Hi there, I'm Emma, or better known as Emma Granger. As you may be thinking, I am Hermione Granger's twin sister, Hermione is older than me. Hermione and I have a band, the people in it are, Jake and Mike.

Jake has brown hair with blonde at the tip and bluish greenish eyes and has a great figure

Mike has dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes; he also has a great figure.

Hermione and I have shoulder length hair, except that Hermione's is a darker shade of brown then my hair. Hermione's hair is also a little curlier than mine. Hermione has Chocolate brown eyes, while i have Hazel eyes. Hermione and I are about the same height, we look pretty much a like, and I mean we are twins. Our personalities on the other hand are pretty different. I love to fly on a broom, while Hermione likes her books and stuff. Hermione is pretty uptight when it comes to homework, so don't cross her when she's studying. I sorta rather wait till the last minute until i do my homework. What? I work well under pressure!

Jake is on bass, Mike is on guitar, Hermione is either on guitar or piano/ keyboard, and I am on drums or guitar. Hermione and I are vocals, actually, every single person in our band has a part in vocals, and we take turns singing or mix it together, or synchronize.

Now for the most important part of a band, it's the name; our band is called StarRacket. I have no clue how we came up with that name, but i guess we just all agreed on it, it's also pretty catchy.

Right now, we are in Edmonton Alberta, singing for a charity, something about Hurricane Katrina. I think we are at a place called the Shaw Conference Center. I don't know we just got here.

"Emma?" Hermione called.

"Yah!" I called back to Hermione.

"I was wondering, who opens for us."

"Uhh... I dunno, why?" I asked.

"No reason, just wondering," Hermione said.

"Ok."

"Hey, what are you holding?" Hermione asked referring to a piece of paper behind my back.

"Uhh... this?" I asked taking the paper out from behind my back, "This is nothing, nothing at all." I smiled innocently at my sister.

"You are so lying!" Hermione accused smiling.

Okay, so maybe i was, but if she found out that it was from Ron, she'd kill me.

"Um... No I'm not, why would i lie to you? It's not true, I'm not lying!" I defended.

I could tell that Hermione was trying hard not to laugh, she then said, "When you lie, you always ramble on and on about nothing."

Oh... Crap!

"Oh okay then, umm... it's a piece of parchment," I said smiling. Well, it was the truth, well half of it.

"And what's on it?" Hermione continued to ask.

"Uhh... a friend..." I said slowly. Crap! I can't lie to Hermione, she can see right through me...

"Is it from Ron?" Hermione asked, sort of sounding a little... depressed?

I looked at Hermione, and smiled sadly, "Yah."

"I thought I told you not to reply to his comments!" Hermione said, she didn't sound angry.

"But we can't avoid it, them for life!" I said calmly.

"Hermione think about, after the war, which was in our seventh year at Hogwarts, we left and never came back. We haven't used our wands, and i haven't gotten on my Thunderbolt in three years! You haven't touched a book on Hogwarts or anything to do with magic!" I argued.

"I-" Hermione started, but I cut in.

"No Hermione, Ron, he's been trying to get a hold of us for three years, and Harry, he's now dead with out you in his life, Ron told me that with out you he just shuts himself in his house at the Grimmauld place, and stays there. Hermione ever since we moved to California, you convinced me that magic is what killed our parents. It's not, Voldemort did, to get to us, but now that Voldemort is defeated... Can't we forget about the past and move on? We're twenty years old; we shouldn't be shunning ourselves from the closest people we got as family. Especially Harry, he goes through the most, you said you would stick with him through anything, now where are you?" I asked softly

Hermione now had tears in her eyes, I really just want to go up to my sister and comfort her, but not until I get her to pick up her wand again.

My throat was throbbing from the damn lump in it but I had to make her see that I'm right, "Can we please go back to Harry and Ron? Mostly Harry, he'll rot away with out you Hermione."

Hermione was now sobbing, I don't know if it was from my speech or from the memory of Voldemort killing both of our parents.

"'Mione?" I asked softly, now crying myself.

Hermione launched herself at me and I had to laugh, it was a great sister moment. Hermione then said, "Yah, we can try."

"Thanks Hermione, you rock," I said as I hugged her. "You wanna know something else?"

"What?" Hermione asked as she dried her eyes.

"Ron wrote and said that Harry is getting better, and for about five months since we left, he's been blaming himself. He also tried to look for us when he got better. He still is. Ron also said any girl will get weak in the knees if he walks past them," I said with a smile.

"So he's also been getting ripped then? And if girls walk past him when he was 14, girls would probably still get weak in the knees," Hermione said laughing.

"Umm... Yes to both questions, I mean he's probably doing it for you..." I said smirking.

The one thing that I promised Harry not to Hermione was that he loved her deeply, and it killed me when Ron told me Harry was like just a living body with out Hermione. But another thing was that I promise Hermione not to tell Harry that she loved him deeply. I guess Hermione thought back then, that the best way to forget Harry and how our parents die was to leave the Wizarding world, forever. But i guess Hermione was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking at me intently.

"Nothing, I mean maybe he thought that if he got ripped and looked good, he could lure you back," I said laughing.

Hermione giggled then said, "You wish!"

I just shrugged and said, "It's a possibility."

"Half an Hour till BoxNoise is on!" The supervisor dude announced.

"Uhh Oh!" Hermione and I exclaimed together.

"Ummm... That's probably our opener," I said.

"Yeah, I'll go get the guys and check the instrument you go get water!" Hermione said.

"Okay!"

Jake, Mike and Hermione checked the instruments, while I went to get some bottles of water, let's hope there's some in the lobby. I ran into the lobby and took out some change.

Nope, that's not a dollar, nickel, dime, penny, quarter, and dime. I counted four dollars and then put them into the machine and pressed the Evan Water Bottle sign. I then ran back to the place i was just in, I have no clue what it's called.

As I walked in, I saw a young man, around the age of twenty, with jet black hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing a button up black shirt and blue faded jeans. His hair was also spiked up. He also probably had a body that many girls would drool over or with just one look at him; they would get weak in the knees. I had a feeling I knew that guy somewhere.

Oh well I'll figure it out later. I was so busy thinking that i didn't see the couch, so i flipped over it.

"Owww!" I groaned as I got up.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" The guy asked me.

"Umm yah I'm fine thanks," I smiled at him.

He grinned back at me.

Wait a minute, I know that grin... It can't be...

"Emma are you alright?" Jake asked me as he picked up the water bottles.

"I'm fine, just fell," I answered.

"Okay," He laughed, "I better get changed, so I'll see you in a bit," He said as he kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

Okay, now this awkward. "Um... are you here to perform?" I asked. Wow did I ever sound corny.

"Yah, I play and sing for BoxNoise," He answered casually.

"Oh, so you perform before us," I said smiling.

"Really?" He asked.

"Mhmm."

Ugh... what to talk about know... I can tell he's nervous, nervous about something...

The Guy then ran his hand through his messy hair.

My jaw just dropped open, that was not a scar, was it?

Harry always used to do that when he's nervous, and of course he had a scar on his forehead; it was shaped as a thunderbolt.

It can't be Harry, can it? If it is, what happened to his green eyes and glasses?

I bit my lip, this is so confusing. There's only one way to find out.

"Umm... My names Emma, Emma Granger what's yours?" I asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Ha- I mean Bill," He smiled at me.

Okay now this is such a lie, I know this is Harry because, I can sense it, does that make sense?

"I see Bill Gates right?" I asked trying not to laugh. "I thought Bill Gates was an old guy."

I could tell by the expression on his face, which he was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Well then Bill, it's nice to meet you, I can't believe you don't have any grey hair yet!" I exclaimed.

That was the last straw, Harry bursted out laughing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"What? Oh I told you, I'm performing!" Harry said as he gave me a big hug.

"Oh..." I smiled.

"It's so good to see you again!" He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Five Minutes till BoxNoise!" The supervisor announced.

"I have to get going, I'll talk to you and possibly Hermione later!" Harry said as he walked away.

Right before Harry could go any farther, Hermione came out of her dressing room, she was wearing a jean skirt and a black t-shirt that said Watcha Lookin' At?

I could see Harry drooling over Hermione, just like old times!

"Emma, you better get changed, we only have thirty minutes!" Hermione ushered.

"Alright! I'm going!" Just as Harry walked towards the stage, he hit a wall, because he wasn't looking where he was going, he was to busy staring at Hermione.

I managed to stifle a laugh and walked into the dressing room. I then picked out some nice faded denim jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black t-shirt that said in pink words, I Remember! I pulled the jeans the long sleeve shirt on, and put my t- shirt over top on the white shirt.

I then pulled my hair into an untidy pony tail. When I walked out of the Dressing Room, Hermione, Jake, and Mike were doing some last minute touch ups.

**"Yo  
Tell me fellas have you seen her? (Seen her)  
It was about 5 minutes ago  
When i seen the hottest chick  
That a young'n  
never seen before"**

When I heard the lyrics, I could tell that Harry was singing, I remember when he sang this song in his Head Boy common room. I accidentally walked in on him. I then pulled Hermione behind the stage, "Listen and watch."

**"I said Yo,  
Tell her girls I want to meet her (meet her)  
On second thought that ain't the way to go  
I got give her game proper  
Spit it so she'll get it  
There she is--I got to stop her  
or should I talk about her smile (It's been said before)  
or what about her style (too obvious)  
I'm out of time  
she's out the door  
i gotta go for mine  
I think I'll say**

It was like if Harry could sense Hermione and I watching him, he walked closer to us with the microphone. He then took Hermione's hand and continued to sing.

**Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss (oh yeah)  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo  
I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby**

**Now shorty grab hold of my hand and let's pretend the floor was ours  
You say you don't really dance **

**Don't worry 'bout it  
We'll just 1-2 step  
1-2 step **

**Now if the music is moving too fast (too fast)  
Grab my hand a little tighter (tighter)  
Don't be afraid to move a little closer  
Girl, there is something about you that makes me want to say**

Harry then started to dance with Hermione, they were really close to each other, and I could tell Hermione racking her brain to figure out who this guy was. I knew she knew that she knew him, but she wanted to know his name.

**Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo  
I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby **

**Yo  
I don't know your name but excuse me miss  
I saw you from across the room  
And I got to admit that you got my attention  
You're making me want to say yo  
I know you're trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby **

**I want to be where you are  
Ain't nothing wrong with dancing  
Baby it's so romantic  
Baby, I can be in your heart **

**So many things i want to tell you  
I think that I should start by saying Yo **

I then noticed that Ron was playing the guitar, Draco was playing the Drums, and Mat was playing the keyboard. I then quickly looked back at Harry and Hermione; they were still dancing pretty close.

**I don't know your name but excuse me miss (ooh yeah)  
I saw you from across the room  
I got to give her game proper  
Spit it so she get it  
There she is--I got to stop her (ah yeah oh) **

**I know your trying to leave but excuse me miss  
I saved the last dance for you  
How I'd love to keep you here with me oh baby**

Harry then lead Hermione back to the back of the stage. "Do we know him?" Hermione asked she had a dazed look on her face.

"You could say that," I said mysteriously. "We'll find out soon."

Hermione and I walked back to the Dressing Room. I could see the look on Hermione's face, that she was still dazed. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and said, "Hello? Anybody home?"

Hermione laughed and pushed my hands away, "Come on get ready, were almost on."

I waited about five minutes and Harry and his band walked in.

"Hey there!" He greeted.

"You were great Bill!" I said while laughing.

"Hahaha Bill, I have to love that name, so where's Hermione?"

"I'm right here, not to be rude or anything, but do I know you?" Hermione asked politely.

I just couldn't take it and laughed really hard. "Umm... I'll go talk to your band members, Bill."

I walked over to Ron and he embraced me into a hug. "Hey there kiddo!"

"Ron! I'm not a kid; you're the same age as me!" I said laughing.

"I know! I just like saying that!" Ron said smiling.

Ron was still the same; he had flaming red hair, wonderful blue eyes, and a great personality.

I just laughed at Ron's comment and turned to Draco and Matt.

"Hey there you guys!" I said as I hugged both of them.

"Hey Emma! You've grown so much!" Draco teased.

I then punched him playfully in the stomach. "Don't treat me like a kid Malfoy, or else you'll get a repeat of third year, except with me instead of Hermione."

Draco pretended to whimper and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the couch and dropped me onto it.

I laughed and said, "Thanks for the lift."

Draco, Mat and Ron all laughed at my corny joke.

When I got up, Mat hugged me and said, "It's great to have you back! Maybe we could play Quidditch soon!" Matt smiled.

"I think I will!"

Matt was the former Chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Mat and I are the best of friends. Mat has Dark Blue eyes and blonde spiked up hair; he also has an excellent figure.

"Emma Lynn Granger!" Hermione shrieked.

"Uh Oh! Middle Name, not good, run!" I joked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked smiling.

"Because I wanted to see you all happy and excited," I answered sweetly.

Hermione laughed and gave me a hug. "I think my ribs are going to break if someone hugs me again!" I said laughing.

"StarRacket on in two minutes!" The supervisor shouted.

"We'll see you guys in a bit! Buh Bye!" Hermione and I bided

"See yah guys!" The boys greeted.

As me and Hermione walked on stage, we saw that Harry was already down in the crowd ready to watch us.

I walked behind the Drum set and sat down.

"Hey Everybody! This is the last show for the night, I hope you enjoy this song, it's called Going Crazy!" I said into the mike.

Hermione started to play the piano and sang softly.

**Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold,  
my life just hasn't been the same  
ohh baby nooo.  
When i looked into your eyes the moment that i let you go i just...broke...down. **

I then joined in with the drums, playing softly.

**Baby if i ever get the chance to be with you again i would sacrifice cause the feeling that i feel within no other man  
would ever make me feel so right. It's nice...to smile...when I get your phone call at night but I'd rather have you here with me  
right next to me I miss the way you hold me tight. **

Mike and Jake then started to play the guitar and bass guitar. I could see Hermione's expression, she was sad; this song did always bring back memories to her.

I then began to sing with Hermione, I always did this when Hermione was about to stop. It helped her calm her nerves; it was like me saying to her that I'll always be there for here.

**I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch.  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much.  
I gotta let u know I think that we are destiny.  
For you I'd cross the world for you I'd do anything **

**That's right baby, I'm going crazy, I need to be your lady.  
I've been thinking lately that you and me, yes we can make it  
just ride with me roll with me i'm in love with you baby 2x **

I then pulled out of the song and just continued to play the drums.

**Break it down now I'll tell you what i feel from the moment that i met you it's been so damn real,  
my heart seems to skip another beat every time we speak can't believe i feel so weak.  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
and you love me and I'm your lady.  
I'll be around waiting for you, put it down be the woman for you.  
I'm fallen so deeply I'm crazy over u. I'm callin,  
callin out to you what am I gonna do its true No frontin  
it's you ain't no other I can no longer go on without you.  
I'll just break down. **

**I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch.  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much.  
I gotta let u know I think that we are destiny.  
For you I'd cross the world for you I'd do anything **

**That's right baby, I'm going crazy, I need to be your lady.  
I've been thinking lately that you and me, yes we can make it  
just ride with me roll with me I'm in love with you baby 2x**

I could see Hermione on the verge of tears, so I joined her again. She looked at me and smiled her eyes glistened with tears.

**ooo, crazy  
lady(ooo)  
lately(ooo)  
ooo,ooo  
baby  
(fade) ooo,ooo,ooo**

Once we finished, the crowd went ballistic! Everybody was yelling and screaming.

I could see Harry jump up onto the stage and right for Hermione.

"Hermione, I should have said this to you three years ago. Hermione I love you!" Harry exclaimed.

I could tell that Hermione was as Happy as hell, and was to speechless to talk. So instead of using words, she kissed Harry, something both people wanted to do in a long time.

This was one memorable night!

* * *

Yes! Finished, took me a couple of hours! I'm done!

Review please!

Cynthia


End file.
